


Murphy Slaw

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tragic accident has a silver lining</p><p>(1999, revised 2003)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy Slaw

"Mr Cowley, I'm afraid Bodie and I just killed Murphy," Doyle confessed.

"Aye, did ye now. And how did you manage that?"

"Pure accident, sir," Bodie said firmly. "Didn't murder him."

"He ... choked," Doyle said.

"On what, Doyle?"

"Here's our report, sir." Doyle slid a sheet of paper across the desk.

Cowley scanned it and blinked. "Both at once?" he demanded.

"He died trying," said Bodie.

"Bloody uncomfortable, too," Doyle complained. "All teeth and elbows."

"I trust there was no unprofessional involvement."

"Involvement?" Bodie said blandly. "Oh, I don't think you'd call it  
involvement."

"Well, that's a relief. I suppose you'll be wanting Corpse Removal to lend  
you a hand."

"Well, actually, sir," Doyle ventured, "we thought Catering would be more  
appropriate."

"I don't follow you, Doyle."

"The budget cuts, sir -- the canteen food's been very Spartan the last few  
months."

"Ah." Cowley's eyes lighted up. "Aye, a good thought, Doyle. Help yourself  
to a glass of the Australian malt."

"We've been meaning to suggest it as an economy move for a while now,"  
Bodie added.

"When did this economical stroke of genius occur to you?" Cowley asked.

"Last summer, sir," Bodie replied. "Quite suddenly."


End file.
